El mejor viaje de la vida
by Odette Lafour
Summary: Nuestros jóvenes héroes viajan a la hermosa cuidad de París. ¿que nuevas aventuras los esperara aqui? ¿que pasara cuando vuelvan a casa?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi primer fic aquí así que... nada espero que les guste.**

**Advertencia: Los jovenes titanes no me perteneces.**

**Capitulo 1: el Gan viaje.**

Era un día tranquilo en la torre T. Los villanos de Jump City, al parecer, se habían tomado una vacaciones pero nuestros súper-héroes no ya que Robin los hacia entrenar por si había alguna emergencia .Chico bestia se arto de esto por lo que hizo sonar la alarma y todos fueron corriendo a la sala.

Rb: chico bestia ¿Cuál es el problema?  
>Cb: el problema es que todo el mundo se tomo vacaciones menos nosotros<br>Rb: ¬¬ pensé que era algo más importante  
>Cy: pues aunque odie admitirlo bestita tiene razón<br>Cb: ¿la tengo?  
>Rb: ¿la tiene?<br>Rv: estoy de acuerdo con Cy y Chico Bestia  
>Cy  CB: ^^  
>Rb: pero pero Star dime que tu no estas de acuerdo en esto<br>St: pues en realidad coincido con nuestros amigos  
>Rb: pero pero no tienes suficiente dinero para los pasajes y no podemos dejar sola a cuidad<br>Cb: yo ya me encargue de los pasajes (saca 5 pasajes de primera clase) a PARIS.  
>Rv: ¿de donde los sacaste?<br>Cb: em...bueno … yo

Flash black

Chico bestia entra a un callejón oscuro donde había una puerta roja al final. Al abrirla ve a un hombre de ojos rojos sentado en una silla frente a una mesa.

Hm.: en que puedo ayudarte  
>Cb: emm ne-nesecito 5 pasajes de primera clase a paris<br>Hm: fácil pero dime ¿eres uno de los teen titans?  
>Cb: eh si<br>Hm: ¿Irán tus amigos?  
>Cb: s-si<br>Hm: incluyendo Starfire  
>Cb: ¿para que quieres saber?<br>Hm: ¿quieres los boletos si o no?  
>Cb: sisisi<br>Hm: entonces  
>Cb: si ira<br>Hm: genial aquí tienes  
>Cb: y ¿no quieres dinero o algo?<br>Hm: no con esta información basta  
>Cb: ok – este tipo se parece a red x, pero como nunca le vi la cara nose –pensó<p>

Fin Flash black

Cb: emm en el aeropuerto  
>Rv: mmm no te creo<br>Cb: p-por que no  
>Rv: porque simplemente no te creo<br>Cy: deja de presionar al pobre chico y vamos a empacar  
>Cb: si a empacar<br>St: wiiii podemos Robin podemos  
>Rb: (suspiro) ya que<p>

Todos salen de la sala de estar a su respectiva habitación. Una hora después todos ya estaban listos y se fueron en el auto-t al aeropuerto. Una vez allí

Rb: pero quien va a cuidar la cuidad  
>Cy: calma ya llame a Bee y le dije que venga con su equipo<br>Cb: mmm…. Bee  
>Cy: em si ¿que tiene?<br>Cb: nada nada (tosiendo) te gusta (tosiendo)  
>Cy: emm hay vienen los Teen Titans Este<br>Todos: hola  
>Rb: hola chicos gracias por venir<br>Sp: no hay problema (corriendo a Robin) hola Star  
>St: hola Speedy<br>Sp: es una pena que te vallas de vacaciones ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí con migo? En Francia no tendrás compañía.

Robin ardiendo de celos se mete en de ellos. Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, Star se le adelanto

St: no te preocupes voy a estar con mis amigos  
>Sp: ¿segura?<br>Star asiente con la cabeza  
>"Claro que va a estar acompañado va a estar con migo" pensó Robin<br>Rb: vamos Star ya partimos

Speed lleno de rabia se dio vuelta y vio a sus amigos partir

-en el avión-

Robin tenia el asiento 24 pero Star tenia el 26 y vio como un joven de ojos azules se iba a sentar junto a ella, el chico maravilla se levanto, empujo "accidentalmente" al joven haciendo que tirara su pasaje y el de el. Robin levanto ambos papeles, cambiándolos.

Rb: lo siento no te vi- le da el pasaje de el  
>Ch: no hay problema- mira el papel que dice asiento 24<p>

El chico se encogió de hombros y se sentó en su asiento. Robin, feliz, fue y se sentó junto a Star quien le dedico una sonrisa que lo derritió por completo e hizo que se sonrojara pero aun así le devolvió la sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Pesadillas  
><strong>Punto de vista de robin  
>-3 horas después-<br>Según mi reloj solo quedan 2 horas de viaje. Estoy cansado aunque acabo de despertar ya que después de subir al avión me dormí profundamente. Es de noche por lo que cerré la venta, unos minutos después un escalofrió me recorrió por la espalda. Cyborg quien acababa de despertar del asiento de adelante me miro levantando una ceja para después señalar a la persona que estaba al lado mió. Era star dormida con su cabeza en mi hombro. Sentí que mis mejillas ardían y cy se volvió a su asiento riendo en vos baja.  
>No podía quitar mis ojos de ella, era muy hermosa y a la vez alegre ya que hasta en sueños sonreía, pero esa sonrisa fue desapareciendo hasta fruncir el seño, su respiración se hizo más y mas agitada, empezó a temblar y una lagrima bajo por su mejilla. Al ver esto me preocupe, la tome de las manos y acaricie su mejilla. En ese instante me sorprendió como se calmo y volvió a sonreír. Aun mas sonrojado la acosté en mis piernas "para que estuviera mas cómoda". Pero en ese maldito momento se despertó de un salto haciendo que quedara sentada en su asiento. Sus mejillas habían tomado un color carmesí nose porque pero me hubiera gustado que durmiera un poco mas.<p>

St: por favor amigo robin ¿falta mucho?  
>Rb: si, un poco<br>St: ya veo- cerró los ojos- ¿Cómo crees que estén Speedy y los demás?  
>Rb-¿Por qué se preocupa por el si me tiene a mí?-pensé: no te preocupes star deben estar bien.<p>

Me dedico una hermosa sonrisa que le devolví. Unos minutos después hubo una turbulencia en el avión.  
>Star se asusto y se aferro a mi pecho. La abrace y le dije que no era solo el viento que yo estaba aquí para protegerla siempre. Nos quedamos así barios minutos hasta que ella se durmió aun aferrada en mi pecho. Mientras la veía dormir pensaba en que pudo haber soñado para que se agitara tanto y porque se calmo cuando la toque. Bueno no importa fuera lo que fuera después le preguntaría. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Primero que nada gracias por los comentarios y anónimo gracias por el aviso: D

**Capitulo 3: mi propiedad (lo cuenta robin)**

**-En el avión-**

-Star…Star… despierta ya llegamos- le dije moviéndola un poco

-Mmm… no quiero- exclamo mientras se acurrucaba más en mi pecho haciendo que me riera

-Vamos te ayudo- Así la ayude a levantarse, luego tome mi mochila, su bolso y le tendí la mano a mi star. Ella la acepto somnolienta

-Gracias- dijo bostezando

**-En el hotel-**

-WOW esto es enorme. Me encanta amigo chico bestia- dijo Star maravillada

-Tranquila star no es para AHHHH TIENEN TOFU EN EL MENU Y SUPER MONOS 7, AUN NO A SALIDO A LA VENTA EN JUMP CITY – menciono el mas joven de todos, Chico bestia, con lagrimas en los ojos

-Viejo parece que tienen todo aquí – ahora el que dijo eso fue Cyborg

-Si, pero chico bestia ¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto?- cuestiono la gótica

-Emm hay que disfrutar el viaje entonces VAMOS A LA PILETA- cambio de tema el chico verde, pero ¿Por qué? Igual no le di importancia

-Si pero primero hay que instalarnos en las habitaciones. Iré a registrarnos- avise

-Voy con tigo- dijo chico bestia para safar de la mirada acecina de Raven

PIM…PIM…PIMPIMPIMPIM

Chico bestia empezó a tocar la campana del mostrador hasta que un hombre alto se la saco. Era el encargado del hotel

-Hola bienvenidos al hotel L' Galerie ¿en que los puedo ayudar?- dijo amablemente

-Hola tenemos 2 suites encargadas a nombre de Garfiel Logan- pidió chico bestia

-Mm déjame ver… si aquí están una suite de tres camas y otra de dos como lo pidió estas son las llaves.- dijo con las llaves de dos habitaciones en la mano

-Gracias- dije tomándolas y con un gesto con la mano nos retiramos.

-Bien chicos hay dos habitaciones una de tres y otra de dos camas ¿como nos dividimos? –les dije a mis compañeros_ que me toque con star por favor- pensé_

-Pues es obvio star y yo en la de dos y ustedes en la de tres- dijo Raven como si fuera obvio

_-Nooooooooo Raven te odio- _maldije mentalmente

_-Jaja no te iba a dejar solo con star en una habitación robin puedo leer tus pensamientos lo olvidas.-_ dijo una vocesita en mi cabeza

_- ¬¬ Raven sal de mi cabeza-_ pedí enojado

_-Como digas pervertido-_

_- No soy pervertido-  
><em>

_- Claro que si-_

- Vamos star los vemos en la pileta en media hora chicos- aviso Raven llevándose a Star

Las chicas se fueron mientras yo suspiraba. Luego con los chicos subimos hasta nuestra habitación. Al llegar abrimos la puerta y quedamos boca abierta era realmente hermoso y grande. Tenia las tres camas con un televisor en medio y un escritorio al lado.

-Wow esto es genial pido la del lado de la puerta- grito Cy tirándose en la cama

- Pido la ventana- dije mientras ponía mi bolso enzima de ella

-Nooo no quiero ir al medio- se quejo chico bestia

-Lastima – dijo mi amigo metálico provocando que me reía fuertemente, mientras chico bestia lloraba

Media hora después, los tres ya estábamos esperando a las chicas en la pileta. Yo y cy estábamos hablando en las reposeerás y chico bestia estaba en el agua. Yo llevaba un traje de baño rojo con mi inicial en el borde inferior del lado izquierdo. Cyborg llevaba uno negro y chico bestia una amarilla patito.

- Olle cy y si compramos un WOW- no pude terminar ya que las chicas habían entrado al lugar y Star llevaba un biki… biki…

**-¬¬ Bikini robin –** dijo la autora Odette *sisi gente aparezco yo también pero solo en la cabeza de Robin, a veces en los otros, y en negrita:)*  
>Si eso de color verde que combinaba con sus ojos en cambio Raven llevaba una trikini de color negro con una sombrilla y un libro.<p>

- Hola chicos ¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto Starfire acercándose.

-Emm… pues…te ves bien- dije dudando de mi respuesta, _no_ _le podía decir olle star te ves sumamente sexy con ese biki… biki…_

**-BIKINI NO ES TAN DIFICIL-** me grito Odette

-P_ero para mi si _– le respondí enojado, abecés me pregunto porque solo esta en mi cabeza

- ¿Me puedo sentar?- pregunto ella con su voz de ángel

- Claro – dije totalmente feliz

Así star y yo conversamos un buen rato aunque a veces tenia que cerrar los ojos porque me distraía lo hermosa que se veía. Luego se levanto para ir por un refresco. Unos minutos después vi que ella estaba en la barra de jugos hablando con joven de ojos claros y pelo oscuro. Se me pusieron los nervios de puntas

**-Si es que se puede-** Ahora Odette estaba devuelta en mi mente, era como Raven

_-Cállate- _le dije

**-Que digo la verdad-** dijo con carita de perrito, luego desapareció

Uff bueno me levante y fui a ver de que hablaban.

-Y bien preciosa ¿quieres salir con- decía el chico pero lo interrumpí

- Hola star ¿interrumpo algo?- dije pasando mi brazo por sus hombros

-No estaba hablando con Jack, Jack el es mi amigo robin- nos presento Star

-Oye espera un momento –dijo "Jack" con las manos en alto -¿este primor es de tu propiedad?-

-Si ¿algún problema?- dije sin pensar

-No, no lo siento viejo no sabia- dijo el chico decepcionado y se marcho

Sonreí ahora ya sabia este Jack que Star es mi y de nadie mas

**-Posesivo-** dijo la autora en modo de burla

-Que yo no – me defendí

**-Si -**

-No-

**-Si -**

-No -

**-Si -**

-No -

**-QUE SI -**

-Bueno no te enojes-

-¿Que significa que soy de tu propiedad?- pregunto Star confundida  
>- Mmm…. bueno…. me llama cy me voy – dije rápidamente y Salí corriendo de hay<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero que este capitulo también les guste :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: un secuestro y un rescate<br>**-a las 17:00 –

- GENIAL ROBIN SIMPLEMENTE GENIAL- Me dije a mi mismo mirando me en el espejo de la habitación. Como pude yo, el chico maravilla el que se enfrenta a miles de villanos, monstruos y sicópatas, no poderle decir a la chica que me encanta que la amo y en ves de eso salgo corriendo como un niño. Bueno por lo menos puedo pensar solo ya que Raven arrastro a chico bestia a un bar popular deprimente de la cuidad y cyborg fue a un restaurante que decía "tout ce que vous pouvez manger et plus" creo que en español es todo lo que puedas comer y mas. Y mi amada Star estaba en el centro comprando, yo hubiera ido con ella pero me quede dormido.

**-Jaja no estas solo todavía estoy yo- **dijo la adorable autora saliendo de quien sabe donde.

-bueno no tan solo ¬¬ aunque eso me gustaría ahora.- dije como indirecta de que se fuera al parecer comprendió y con un gruñido se fue.  
>Bueno como decía, ahora estoy sentado en el borde de la cama. Se que se lo tengo que confesar pero ¿Cómo?<p>

PIP, PIP, PIP sonó mi comunicador.

- hola ¿que pasa?- dije por intuición ya que estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen cuando hay problemas, pero luego vi un desconocido en la pantalla y me alarme.

-hola robin, no me preguntes quien soy porque no te lo diré pero si que tengo algo que a ti te interesa- dijo con vos macabra pero me sonaba familiar.

-¿que me podría interesar de un cobarde que se esconde en las sombras?- pregunte desafiante.

-olle chico yo no soy ningún cobarde. Pero tengo a una chica preciosa aquí con migo- esas ultima palabras me erizaron la piel.

Después, una luz se prendió detrás de el, solo para mostrar a alguien atado de manos y pies a una silla con una venda en la boca y ese alguien era….

-STARFIRE- grite con desesperación.

-así es niño pájaro esta chica es ahora mía-dijo ese tipo, _un minuto ¿chico? ¿Niño pájaro? Solo hay una persona que me dice así, _pensé rápidamente-TU ESTAS DETRÁS DE TODO ESTO NO RED X- grite con mucha ira.

-jaja parece que el niño es listo- dijo el saliendo de las sombras para que pudiera verlo tras el comunicador.

Starfire estaba llorando diciendo "ayúdame". Me dolía verla así, juro que ese maldito de red x me las va a pagar muy caro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella?- pregunte nuevamente desesperado.

-mm nada solo hacerla mía nada fuera de lo normal-dijo ese mal nacido encogiéndose de brazos y luego tomo a mi Star por la barbilla.

-ALEJA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ELLA- volví a gritar con desesperación.

-¿QUE? Pero si me las lave hoy- contesto Red x divertido.

-lo digo en serio si le tocas un solo cabello te mato- amenace.

-tranquilo lo mas que voy a tocar es su cuerpo- me respondió como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. En ese momento, Starfire abrió los ojos como platos, estaba asustada y lose porque ella ya habría usado sus poderes para salir de esta.

-déjala ir maldito hijo de- no puede terminar ya que el me interrumpió.

- OLLE no se dicen malas palabras delante de una hermosa dama o no te enseñaron modales. Bueno nos vamos tenemos cosas que hacer – dijo casi cortando la transmisión.

-no te atrevas a tocarla pervertido- dije asustado y con desesperación.

-Robin, Robin, Robin ya es muy tarde – así termino la conversación y la pantalla se puso negra.

NO, NO, NO esto no puede estar pasando, ese maldito me las va a pagar. Pero primero debo encontrarlos y avisarles a los otros pero mejor no los dejare disfrutar este viaje lo esperaron mucho tiempo y se que yo solo la puedo salvar. Hay ese pervertido.

**-por fin concordamos con algo ahora ve a buscarla-** Me grito la Autora saliendo de quien sabe donde, otra ves, y apuntaba exageradamente a la puerta. Yo mirándola súper con cara de "esta loca", me fui a buscar a Star.

-2 horas después-

Luego de cortar la transmisión con Red x rastre el comunicador. Estaban en el sótano de la torre Eiffel. Sin perder un segundo subí a mi r-ciclo, gracias a Raven por transportarla.  
>Al llegar al lugar burle a la seguridad, ya que era muy tarde y la torre estaba cerrada, y me dispuse a ir al sótano. Al llegar había muchas cajas y al final una puerta dorada pensé que podía ser una trampa pero después de escuchar un grito, que provenía de ahí, sabia que era allí y ese grito era de mi Star.<br>Entre cautelosamente para que ese pervertido no se diera cuenta de que estaba allí. Podía ver a Star todavía atada pero sin la venda en la boca y a Red x muy cerca de él tapándole la boca con la mano.

- bien, bien star ya es hora pero no vuelvas a gritar ¿ok?- dijo ese maldito muy cerda de Starfire.

-mmmmmmmm- dijo ella, que, obviamente, no entendíamos nada. El anti-héroe suspirando dijo.

-lo tomare con un si- Así, saco su sucia mano de su bella boca y se acerco mucho mas a ella para besarla pero antes de que sus labios se rozaran Star giro su rostro haciendo que Red x le de un beso en la mejilla. Cosa que lo hizo enojar y a mi me hizo reír.

-mira linda vas a hacer lo que yo te diga entendido- En ese momento la tomo de los pelos y le pego una cachetada haciendo que star llore. No puede aguantar más y salte.

-creo que la dama dijo que no con ese gesto- dije amenazándolo.

-bien a llegado el chico maravilla a jugar- contesto el divertido y, a la ves, macabramente.

Red x puso la venda devuelta en la boca de star y empezó la pelea. El se avanzo contra mi pero fui rápido y le pegue una patada en el estomago. El gimió mientras mi amada miraba el espectáculo desde una esquina. Volví a atacar dándole un golpe en la cabeza con mi bo-personal haciendo que quede inconciente y yo corriera hacía Star.

-Star ¿estas bien?- le pregunte cuando llegue hasta ella.

-mmmmmm- ella no podía hablar, había olvidado la venda en su boca.

- jeje perdón- le dije quitándosela.

- ROBIN GRACIAS, GRACIAS TENIA MUCHO MIEDO- grito Star saltando a mis brazos.

-Ya ya tranquila, ya estas con migo y estas a salvo- le respondí acariciando su cabello.

Luego la lleve al hotel, se había quedado dormida en mis brazos, la lleve a su habitación, la acosté en su cama e "inconcientemente" me quede dormido junto a ella.

**-claro lo hiciste apropósito-** dijo Odette en mi cabeza.

_-no tiene nada de malo-_ le respondí con una sonrisita, parecía un nene de 5 años.

**-eso lo veremos** – amenazo y luego se desvaneció, yo confundido, me dormí.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente star estaba apoyada en mi pecho una de míos manos estaba en su cintura y la otra entrelazada con la suya. Se veía hermosa cuando dormía hasta cuando despierta se ve hermosa, como un ángel.

-saludos- Dijo ella mirándome a la masca que escondía mis ojos.

-buenos días- le respondí cortésmente pero con una sonrisa.

-gracias por salvarme anoche-

-no hay de que-Guardamos silencio unos minutos hasta que ella me llamo

-¿robin?- su vos sonaba tímida

-si- conteste ingenuo

-¿porque tu mano esta en mi cintura?- pregunto ahora rojita

-em… bueno… yo- no sabia que decir, me quede con la guardia baja

**-dile ahora lo que sientes-** me grito Odette en mi mente

_-¿segura?-_pregunte no sabia si seguir o no

**-si es le momento perfecto -**

-emm Star sabes que somos buenos amigos ¿no? – le pregunte mientras nos sentamos en la cama ya que estábamos acostados y tome sus manos.

-los mejores – dijo ella feliz como lombriz

-bueno y desde que te conocí hasta ahora quería decirte que te… te amo- cerré los ojos esperando el rechazo. Luego de unos minutos ella dijo.

-Robin también te amo- con esas palabras abrí los ojos detrás de mi mascara

-¿en serio?- pregunte sin poder creerlo

-jiji sip-

-star no sabes lo feliz que me haces- dije abrazándola

-jajaja pero hay algo que me gustaría pedirte- me dijo separándose de mi un poco pero no tanto

-si, si lo que quieras- le dije pensando lo mejor.

-quiero ver tus ojos- dijo totalmente seria.

-¿Eh?- bueno, bueno, otra vez me agarró con la guardia baja.

-que quiero ver tus ojos- repitió.

-emm nose es-esta bi-bien- dije dudoso y lentamente cerré mis ojos detrás de la mascara y me la quite.

-Robin abre los ojos- suplico mientras me sacudía de un lado a otro cosa que me hizo reír y abrí primero uno y después otro.

-Son los mas hermoso que e visto- dijo sorprendida por mis ojos turquesas.

-y tu lo mas bello que ellos hallan visto- Lentamente nos inclinamos y la bese. Esperen…. LA BESE SI LA BESE, LA BESE.

-Robin cálmate y ya suéltala la estas dejando sin aire – me grito la autora en mi mente.

Nos alejamos lentamente fue un beso largo lleno de amor, sus labios era suaves y dulces.

-mañana es nuestro ultimo día aquí ¿quieres ir a cenar esta noche?- le ofrecí con una encantadora sonrisa.

-me encantaría- dijo Star, su sonrisa era igual a la mía y en sus ojos había pura felicidad.

-genial a las 8:30 en la recepción- le dije con un guiño, cosa que la hizo reír.

-jiji ok- Le bese en la mejilla y salí derecho a mi habitación con una sonrisa que ni Slade me podía borrar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lamento de verdad haber tardado tanto, pero estoy devuelta :3 Espero que les gusta, muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Primera cita<br>**  
>-7:30 en la habitación de las chicas-<p>

Punto de vista de Starfire

Este viaje ha sido de locos. Primero Red x me secuestra luego robin me salva y confiesa sus sentimientos y finalmente me pidió una cita, esto no podría ser más perfecto, pensé mientras me dejaba caer en mi cama. En eso la puerta se abrió revelando Raven

- AMIGA RAVEN TENGO MARAVILLOSAS NOTICIAS- dije incorporándome de un salto  
>- Star, Star cálmate- me pidió Raven, supongo que podía sentir mi felicidad por toda la habitación - respira y cuéntame todo desde el principio -<br>- ¿desde el principio?- pregunte nerviosamente, para mi mala suerte asintió con la cabeza- bueno primero red x me secuestro y robin me salvo y…-  
>- RED X TE SECUESTRO – grito Raven con preocupación.<br>- emm si jeje- dije torpemente tenia miedo de que me pidiera contar el resto de esa historia.  
>- dime que te hizo- pidió ella.<p>

-Suspire notablemente -amiga Raven no me siento cómoda con ese recuerdo -

Sentí como la preocupación de mi amiga creció-entonces déjame verlos por mi misma- volvió a pedir. Asentí nerviosamente y Raven puso una mano en mi cabeza para ver su recuerdo. Después de unos minutos empezó a gritar.

- ES UN PERVERTIDO ESE MALDITO DE RED X ME LAS VA A PAGAR- mis ojos se abrieron, y la mire con miedo, ella al ver mi reacción se calmo-Felicidades por tu cita con robin -  
>-¿cita con robin?- pregunte desorientada, en eso recordé y mire el reloj que colgaba en la pared….eran las 8:00- AH MI CITA CON ROBIN ES EN 30 MIN. Y NO ESTOY LISTA- grite desesperada.<br>-tranquila yo te ayudo- dijo Raven para mi sorpresa, pero le dedique una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los chicos

Punto de vista de Robin

- así que robin esta noche vas andar de goloso- pregunto Cy desde su cama con una sonrisa picara  
>- no-no se de q hablas- dije nerviosamente, mientras me arreglaba el pelo en el espejo del baño.<br>- vamos ya sabemos que tienes una cita con Star- volvió hablar el robotico, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Yo por mi parte abrí mucho los ojos.  
>- y como se enteraron- pregunte desconcertado<br>- tal vez porque no dejas de sonreír y te estas arreglando para una cita- me dijo Cyborg. Era cierto, desde que habia llegado a la habitación estaba con una sonrisa, no lo podía evitar-  
>- también porque Odette no dijo- dijo Chico Bestia, pero de pronto se tapo la boca<p>

(Nota del la Autora: Si gente entre en la historia: 3, espero que este bien con eso, si no les gusta me dicen y me salgo xD)

- ¡Odette!- grite totalmente alterado. En eso ella apareció debajo de la cama con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
>-jeje no puede contener la emoción – me dijo, luego miro a Chico Bestia -Bocón- le susurro.<br>-perdón- se disculpo el pequeño mirando el piso  
>Irritado los empecé a sacar de la habitación- bueno ya salgan de la habitación, me quiero preparar-<br>- pero también es nuestra habitación- dijeron ambos chicos pero no los escuche y les cerré la puerta en la cara. -bien solo 30 minutos mejor me alisto para ir- me dije volviendo al baño.

-8:25-

Con una ultima mirada al espejo, Salí de la habitación para mi encuentro con star. Llevaba el pelo sin gel hacia abajo con lentes de sol, pantalones negros, una camisa blanca sin el ultimo botón abrochado, un saco negro y zapatillas negras DC.

Baje a la recepción y miro mi reloj, 8:30. Espero unos minutos hasta que sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro, me di media vuelta para ver a Starfire con un hermoso vestido rojo/ fucsia con volados y atado detrás del cuello con unas finas tiritas del mismo color, le llegaba hasta el muslo dejando al descubierto sus largas piernas, había rizado su pelo y se había puesto rimel, lápiz labial y delineador. También llevaba unos tacones negros y una chaqueta negra. ESTABA HERMOSA.

-hola Star –dije nerviosamente- te…te ves hermosa-  
>- gracias tu también novio Robin- me respondió mientras se sonrojaba, novio robin me gusta como suena, pensé<br>¿y a donde vamos a ir?- pregunto, sacándome de mis pensamientos, sonreí  
>-ya veras-<br>Salimos del hotel y fuimos en el R-ciclo para un hermoso restaurante donde había reservado una mesa en el balcón bajo las estrellas. Luego fuimos a ver una película de comedia romántica, aproveche para pasar mi brazo por sus hombro y en medio de la películas nos dimos algunos besos.  
>Luego fuimos a caminar por un hermoso parque hasta la torre eiffel desde allí la vista era increíble. Pero todo lo bueno tiene su fin, ya era tarde y debíamos volver al hotel mañana volveríamos a casa.<p>

-en el hotel-

- fue una noche gloriosa ami…novio Robin- dijo abrazándome. Sonreí al ver que se equivoco y casi me decía amigo pero lo ignore.  
>-también la pase muy bien Star- le dije, nos separamos un poco y la bese apasionadamente. Después de unos segundos, los que para mi fueron años, nos separamos y sonreímos.<br>-buenos noches – le dije besándola en la mejilla.  
>- buenas noches- me respondió sonrojándose.<p>

Ambos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Al llegar a la mía encontré a Cyborg y a Chico Bestia dormidos en sus camas. La parte de Cy estaba limpia y ordenada en cambio la de CB estaba toda la ropa tirada. Suspire mañana seria un viaje largo pero esta noche fue la mejor de mi vida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, este capitulo es el ultimo... a decisión de ustedes. Puedo hacer una secuela o dejarlo hasta ahi :3 ustedes deciden.**

* * *

><p><strong>El mejor viaje de mi vida.<br>**  
>Luego de ordenar mi ropa en la valija me fui a dormir. Soñaba con Star y yo en una hermosa azotea, mirando el atardecer, la mire y me miro. Íbamos a besarnos hasta que…<p>

- NO, ME QUIERO IR ME QUIERO QUEDAR AQUÍ- grito Chico Bestia mientras me hacia despertar de mi hermoso sueño -YO TAMBIEN- lo siguió Cyborg.

-Ya verán los voy a matar con el entrenamiento- susurre contra la almohada -ya cálmense los dos debemos volver para cuidar a jump city y los titanes este a ciudad acero-  
>-pero, pero, pero- se quejo Chico Bestia<br>- pero nada vamos las chicas ya deben estar en la recepción.- dije. Me levante y camine a mi valija para sacar una remera roja y un jean negro con un par de tenis blanco y negro.  
>- hablando de chicas- menciono Cy- ¿Cómo te fue con star?- pregunto mirándome divertidamente mientras se ponía un buzo gris y unos pantalones azules.<br>-n-no te i-incumbe- dije tratando de sonar casual… los nervios me fallaron.  
>- mm ya me lo imagino – comento Chico Bestia mientras se acercaba a su cama y debajo de ella sacaba una capa y una mascara…. MI capa y MI mascara-mírenme soy robin, star ven dame un besito- dijo mientras hacia muecas.<br>Cy rió fuertemente y saco una peluca carmesí, mi cara se puso roja- hay robin con gusto- dijo con vos femenina.  
>- ya basta – dije autoritariamente pero ninguno me hacia caso- YA BASTA TIENE DOS HORAS DE ENTRENAMIENTO PLENO CUANDO LLEGUEMOS- grite de repente. Ambos se detuvieron –Bien, vamos a la recepción- ambos asintieron. Chico Bestia me devolvió mis cosas, se puso tenis negros, para combinarlos con un pantalón blanco y una remera verde y salio corriendo con Cy atrás suyo, cada uno con su maleta. Suspirando, agarre mis cosas y los seguí.<p>

-en la recepción-  
>-buenos días chicos- dijo Star con una sonrisa, llevaba una camisa blanca, con el primer botón sin abrochar, un suéter violeta suave con corte en v enzima de ella, jeans ajustados y zapatos blancos -buenos día novio robin- me susurro. Le sonreí como respuesta y le bese la mejilla.<br>-buenos días – dije  
>-buenos días Raven- saludo Chico Bestia mientras me imitaba, besando la mejilla de su chica. Ella solo se sonrojo. Raven llevaba un pantalón azules oscuros ajustado con una remera negra y botas.<br>-bueno ya me empalague con tantos besos, vamos ya al aeropuerto- dijo Cy con cara de enfermo. Todos nos ruborizamos y asentimos.

-en el aeropuerto-

- bien que numero tienen- pregunte antes de que subiéramos al avión.  
>- 22- dijo mi hermosa novia<br>- 24- exclamo Chico Bestia  
>- 25- menciono monótonamente Raven<br>- 26- dijo Cyborg  
>-genial yo tengo 23 entonces yo y star, chico bestia y raven y cyborg solo ¿esta bien?- pregunte. Todos asintieron y subimos al avión, 5 minutos después despegamos.<p>

En el transcurso de 2 horas el comunicador de Star empezó a sonar y al abrirlo era…. SPEEDY

-hola amigo speedy- dijo ella con una sonrisa  
>-hola preciosa- le respondió el, haciendo que se me pongan los pelos de punta.<p>

"_COMO SE ATREVE A DECIRLE PRESIOSA ES MIAAAAAAA_" pienso con odio

"_sip eres posesivo pero…tengo una idea que te gustara_" dice la autora en mi mente.

"_te escucho_" le respondí mentalmente. Luego de unos segundos, una sonrisa malvada adornaba mi cara

-olle escuche que están volviendo para jump city cuando llegues quieres… - decía Speedy pero fue cortado cuando vio que me acerque a star y empecé a besarle la cabeza luego su lóbulo izquierdo y después su cuello. MI star no puedo contenerse y escapo por sus dulces labios un suspiro.

-emm robin ¿Qué haces? – Me pregunto el molesto  
>- nada solo beso a mi novia ¿algún problema?- le conteste mirándolo desde el cuello de Star<br>- ¿n-no-novia?- pregunto nerviosamente  
>- o si amigo Speedy robin y yo ahora somos novios- intervino ella con una sonrisa.<br>- ah em esto es incomodo…. me voy- dijo rápidamente y corto la comunicación. Yo con una sonrisa de satisfacción no me moví de mi lugar.

-Celoso- susurro Star  
>-eh?- le pregunte sin comprender, sentándome correctamente<br>- eres celoso- repitió ella  
>- ¿QUE yo? Na- dije nerviosamente. Star rió y me beso en la mejilla<br>- bueno si un poquitito no más- admití mirando mis pies. Ella rió mas y me beso en los labios  
>- sabes soy muy celoso- dije con una sonrisa picara de parte mía mientras la tomaba de la cintura y atrayéndola lo mas que pude, ella se coloco en mi pecho, así nos quedamos un buen rato. Mire hacia atrás donde estaban Raven y Chico Bestia hablando animadamente, esos dos van a quedar juntos, es mas creo que vi a Chico Bestia dándole un beso en la mejilla eso explicaría porque esta tan roja. Mire para delante donde se encontraba Cyborg estaba hablando con Bee por el comunicador, ellos hacen linda pareja en mi opinión. Volví a ver a la hermosa princesa que estaba en mis brazos, se había quedado dormida, le bese delicadamente la cabeza mientras corría un mechón de cabello que atravesaba por su hermosa cara. Sin duda el mejor viaje de mi vida.<p> 


	7. Nota del Autor

**Nota del Autor:**

Oh por dios!, alguien seguía leyendo pensé que lo habían abandonado xD

** Celeste:** me alegra muchísimo que te guste y tomare en cuenta tus consejos :3 abra una secuela, puedes buscarla en mi perfil, aun no decidí el nombre (lo que mas me cuesta) pero definitivamente seguiré tus consejos, muchas gracias. Calculo en esta semana lo subiré así que estate atenta.

Gracias por leer.

Odette Lafour.


	8. Nota del Autor 2

**Bien lo prometido es deuda y ya esta la secuela de este fic, se llama "Así son las cosas"... si se lo que piensan**

** ¿no se podia ocurrir en mejor nombre?...sinceramente... no -.- pero bueno ya esta y espero que les guste **

**Nos seguimos leyendo y gracias por haber leído este fic de verdad!**

**Atte. Odette Lafour.**


End file.
